Jacob's Sun
by MsBookWorm7
Summary: Jacob Black is lost and heartbroken when Bella choses Edward. Can Raney Perkins make his life brighter? Jacob/OC Reviews make me fuzzy inside! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to put this out there, because I was hoping I could continue this into a Jacob imprint story. Hopefully you like it. Enjoy!**

**MsBookWorm7 **

**Random Song I Listened To While Writing This Song:**

**Meant To Live-Switchfoot**

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

**Jacob POV: **

My life hasn't been going so well for the last year. Bella Swan, now Cullen, had ruined it. She just took my heart and broke it into an infinity number of pieces. By now, she was a stupid bloodsucker, living with her new leech husband Edward. Ugh, how could I have even let her do this to me? I know that I would probably be alone for the rest of my life. Every day, I was miserable. I could hardly hang out with the pack anymore. They were always with their imprints. I was just living so called life with no purpose.

"Jacob, you have got to stop moping around so much! Your brothers are so worried about you. Who knows? Fate might bring you and your imprint together one day." Emily said almost every day.

I never believed her. How could I? How could I ever move on? The only things I thought about were Bella was gone, and I was not the Jacob I was before.

**Raney POV:**

My alarm woke me up to another day of school. Only 3 years and 5 months until it's over, I thought then I laughed to myself. I reached over to turn off the annoying alarm. I pulled myself out of bed and into some black skinny jeans, a long sleeved, purple shirt, and my boots. As I brushed my teeth and quickly pulled my long, dirty-blond hair into a braid, I thought of the long Monday school day I had to go through. I had lived in La Push for only a year, and I was still not used to the wet and cold weather. I mean I had lived in Texas for 14 years of my life, where it was hot almost year round.

You might be wondering why I moved to the La Push Reservation of all places. Well, my parents wanted a change for some random reason. I think they were both having a middle-age crisis. So, here I am a year later.

I rushed out of my room grabbing my backpack and walking down the stairs.

"''Morning Mom" I said as I grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Good Morning Honey!" she said as she kissed my forehead. She was always energized in the morning. I know I didn't get that gene.

My lazy older brother then sleepily walked down the stairs with a faint, "Hey". I rolled my eyes at him. Is he really related to me? I glanced at the clock on the oven; we were almost five minutes late!

I sighed, "Quinn, would you please hurry up? I don't want to be late again." We walked out of the house, and into the car, on our way to school. Of course, Quinn just had to blast his obnoxious rap music on the way. He has no good taste in music…

Finally we were at school, and I almost ran into school. Thank God I wasn't late. I walked to my locker, it wasn't far. I saw my eccentric best friend, Elinor, leaning against my locker with her books obviously waiting for me.

"Hey, sorry I was a little late. My brother was slow this morning, again." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem! But, I have great news!" she says excitedly.

"Oh gosh, what is it now?" I said as I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

There was always something new with Elinor. She is the biggest gossip in our grade. Of course, she just happens to be my only best friend.

"I just found out that David likes you!"

Oh, gosh. Not again.

"Elinor! I do not like him! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Whatever, Raney. You know you do…"

I sighed, "We need to get to class, or we will be late. Come on."

And that was the beginning of my day.

**Part of the day goes on…..**

Finally it was lunch time! I grabbed a tortilla soup, Caesar salad, and water from the lunch line. As I was walking towards Elinor, I was stopped by what felt like a very solid brick wall and my food almost fell off of my tray.

"Sorry." A deep male voice said.

I looked up and saw that I had run into Jacob Black. I had never really seen him really up close. He had sat across the room from me in AP Math last year. He had dark, beautiful brown eyes, and hair. Last time I had saw him he had very long hair, but it was now cropped into a short hair style. Also, he had definitely gotten more buff. In a good way.

"Um, no problem Jacob." I answered.

Then he looked up into my eyes, and stared as if he was seeing light for the first time in his life. Even his mouth was hanging open a little bit. My heart gave a little tug towards him. I was awestruck. What was happening? Then one of Jacob's friends (Embry?) came up to him.

"Another one bites the dust…" he said as he yanked Jacob over to their table.

He kept looking back at me as if he never wanted to leave. I felt I didn't want him to leave either. Very confused I walked over to where Elinor and a couple of my friends were sitting at our regular lunch table.

"Whoa, Raney! What was that between you and Jacob?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure…" I said, not exactly sure what to think.

"Well, I guess he is single now. I heard he was supposedly in love with that Bella Swan girl. The girl that went and married that Cullen guy. I heard they had a kid…."

But I wasn't really listening to what Elinor was saying. All I noticed was Jacob Black staring directly at me.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SuperSumer and kikikiki for reviewing! It means a lot. **** Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**MsBookWorm7**

**P.S. On this chapter, I was kind of switching back and forth between POV's a lot. Sorry about that! :P**

**Songs I Listened To While Writing This Chapter:**

**Secrets-One Republic**

**Autumn-Sparks the Rescue**

**Stay Beautiful-The Last Goodnight**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV:**

As Embry pulled me away from my beautiful imprint, all I wanted to do was run back and pull her into my arms and keep her there. Bella was now completely out of my mind, Raney now was, forever.

"Whoa, dude you imprinted?" Quil asked.

I just nodded.

"Great! So, I'm guessing you are over Bella now. No more Mopey Jakey." He said as he laughed.

I shot him a look that said for him to shut up and he did. I couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful. Long, wavy dirty blond hair, those hazel eyes the ones that drew me into her in the first place. The end of lunch bell rang, and Raney left with a curious backward look at me. I sighed. Imprinting was complicated.

**Raney's POV:**

After my weird encounter with Jacob, I headed to my next class, English, and the day went on. It was finally the end of the day, something I seriously look forward to. I walked out of school, when I saw Jacob walking over to me. My heart to race just a bit and I swear I saw him chuckle. I must be seeing things.

"Hey Raney," he said with a huge grin on his face.

I blushed then nervously said, "Um, Hey Jacob."

He smiled even bigger and asked, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Oh my gosh, was Jacob Black asking me out?

"Nothing, I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday. Just as friends if you want. We could go see that movie, Vampires Suck."

"Um, sure. I don't think I have anything to do that day." I said nonchalantly, but inside my stomach was full of butterflies. It was only Thursday and I was already nervous. I looked and saw that Elinor was waiting for me in her car.

I looked at my watch, it was already 4 o'clock! I didn't want to be late.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go! Can you pick me up at seven or something?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. See you then." He then smiled and walked away.

I then walked towards Elinor's car, the butterflies slowly fading.

"What was that! You never told me you never told me you like Jacob Black! What was he talking to you about?" Elinor questioned as usual.

"Well, he asked me out…"

"What! Oh my God! That is amazing! When? Oh, I HAVE to do your hair…" and she went on and on, until we got to my dance studio.

"Thanks for the ride, Elinor!"

"No problem! I'll text you tonight, okay?"

"Bye." I said, and then I hopped out of the car, and ran into the dance studio.

Quickly, I changed into my leotard and tights and went out into the studio.

"Good Afternoon! Today ladies, we will be starting….."

**Jacob's POV:**

"Emily! Guess what? Guess what? I imprinted! Her name is Raney and…"

"Hold on, Jacob! That's great that you imprinted… I told you that the right person would come along…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll bring her over so you can meet her sometime soon, but I'm taking her out on Saturday."

The rest of the pack walked into the house.

"So when are you going to tell her your big secret?" Paul asked.

"I don't know yet. I mean, it's only our first date..."

"Muffins are ready!" Emily said.

Everyone ran and devoured at least four each. We are just a couple of hungry werewolves.

"Hey Jacob, I suggest you wait to get to know her a little better before you tell her you are a werewolf. Be careful" Sam said.

I nodded and my thoughts were filled with Raney for the rest of the day.

**Raney's POV:**

I came home exhausted from dance. I quickly took a shower and sighed. Today was a long day. I went downstairs to see that Mom had made Pasta Alfredo for dinner, but I ate quickly. I had lots of homework to do. As I was typing the last of my English paper, my thoughts wandered to Jacob Black. Why was he suddenly interested in me? I thought back to when we accidently bumped into each other, maybe it wasn't by accident. He stared at me like no one had looked at me before. I remember when he wasn't as buff or part of Sam's gang. I always thought he was sweet and cute, but I never thought anything of it. He hasn't even paid any attention to me, Raney Perkins, ever before. I had to admit, this was pretty confusing. I moved on to my last piece of homework, math. My favorite. (Note the sarcasm) I finished it and ended up with about an hour before I absolutely had to go to bed. I turned on my radio. A song I didn't know came on.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away **(A/N: Secrets-One Republic)**

While the song was playing Iclimbed under my sheets and quickly fell asleep. That night I dreamt about Jacob Black. 

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing…. SuperSumer, ****MizzKaelanAlyssCullenxx926, and JJ-Jefferu! THANK YOU! It means a lot! :)))Sorry this chapter took so long! So, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**MsBookWorm7**

***Songs That I Listened To While Writing This Chapter:**

**1. Faster Ride-Cartel**

**2. Nine in the Afternoon- Panic! At The Disco**

**3. Misery Business-Paramore**

**4. Stay Beautiful-The Last Goodnight **

**Chapter 3**

**Raney POV:**

I woke up lazily as usual. Thank God it was Saturday. I don't know if I could live if it was Monday. As I was walking down stairs for my bowl of Frosted Flakes I remembered. The words "date" and "Jacob" come into my mind. In just a couple of hours, I was going to be on a date with Jacob Black! I was just about to start on my heavenly bowl of cereal, when the doorbell rang. I groaned. Seriously, who would be here at 10am?

I walked to the door then opened it, and there stood Elinor, of course. It was just too early in the morning.

"I am HERE!" she yelled into the house.

"I see that… Why are you here again?"

"I am here to help you get ready for your date, of course!" she said smiling. A bit evilly I might add.

"But, I have exactly 9 hours before Jake will be here." I said.

"The perfect amount of time..." she said as she dragged me upstairs, while I hugged onto my cereal for my life. It was going to be a tough day. At least, I get to see Jacob at the end of it.

**Jacob POV: (A/N: Italics are wolf thoughts)**

_I have a date with Raney…..Dang, I'm nervous…..I wander how it is going to go…. Will she like the date? Will she like me?-Jacob_

_JACOB! Would you shut up? Seriously dude, we know she is your imprint and everything but we do not need to hear your thoughts about her all the time. You are worse than the other guys. – Embry_

_You know I can't help it. –Jacob_

_You can phase back Jacob. –Sam_

_Thank God! –Embry_

_Shut up Embry. –Jacob_

I phased back and put on my cutoff shorts, and ran to Emily's house. I was getting pretty hungry and Emily always has food. I walked into the cottage-like house and saw that Paul, Rachel, Quil, and Claire were there with Emily.

"Hey."

"Hey Jacob" Emily responded.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Just some chili." Emily said.

"Good. I am starving."

"Jacob, you always are. So, when are you picking up Raney from her house for your date?"

"Seven o'clock. We are going to see a movie."

"Okay, well, be good, okay? Make sure you bring her by sometime,"

I rolled my eyes, "I always am and I am going to invite her to a bonfire next Friday," I said as Emily put a huge bowl of chili in front of me.

By the time I finished eating and talking with the pack, it was about an hour before the date. I left the house with Good Luck's from the guys, and I was on my way back to my house.

As I walked in I saw my dad and Charlie watching a baseball game. I quickly went to my room to get ready for the date. I only have 30 minutes. I took a shower than changed into some jeans and a black button down shirt.

I was just about to go out the door when my dad asked, "Where are you going?"

Oh, man. I forgot to tell him I imprinted…

"Well, I have a date."

"Wait, with who?"

Well, I couldn't really say anything in front of Charlie so I just mouthed imprint, hoping he would get the message.

"Oh okay. Well, you have fun." he said.

So, then I got into my car and drove to Raney's house.

**Raney POV:**

I was super nervous by the time Elinor was done with me. She had made me take a very long shower. We did each other's nails and kind of chilled out for a bit. When it came closer towards seven, she did my hair. She curled it very nicely then put my bangs to the side. She did my make up, and then picked out what I was going to wear. She picked out a very pretty blue top that is one my favorites and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I got a pair of black flats, even though Jacob is really tall. No boy was going to make me sacrifice my feet.

By that time, it was about 10 minutes when Jacob was supposed to be here. Butterflies filled my stomach as time ticked by. Then, the doorbell rang. Oh gosh.

Elinor stood up, "Do you want me to get the door?"

"No, I'll get it."

"Remember; don't make a fool of yourself. I will be here when you get back! I want all of the details lady!" she yelled as I walked toward the door.

I rolled my eyes, and then opened the door. There stood Jacob Black looking the best I had seen him. He was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a black button-down shirt. He had on his ever present grin on his face.

"Hey Jacob," I said a bit nervously.

"Hey Raney! Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, as I closed the door behind me.

We walked to his car as I said, "Nice car."

"Yeah it's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. I fixed it up myself,"

"Cool, you must be really good with cars. It's really nice." I said as he held my door open for me.

"Thanks," he said as he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at me for?"

"Nothing,"

***HAPPILY DRIVING IN THE CAR*(Lol)**

We were walking into the theater when Jacob said, "It's been a while since I've been here,"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's a long story,"

"Okay, then promise you will tell me sooner or later."

He smiled, "I promise,"

"Okay,"

After we paid for our tickets, we went to the concession line. There was a very pretty girl behind the counter, probably way better-looking than me. But, Jacob barely glanced to her, his eyes were too busy looking at me.

"Can I have large popcorn, a Sprite, and…. Wait, Raney, what would you like?" Jacob asked.

"Just a Dr. Pepper, thanks"

"And a Dr. Pepper." Jacob said to the cashier. After we were into the theater, we had about 5 minutes, and then the previews started.

"So, what is this movie about again?" I whispered.

"You'll see, it's supposed to be really funny." Jacob whispered back.

"Okay,"

Some time during the movie, which I laughed at continuously (vampires are so weird!), Jacob put his arm around me. He was really warm, maybe a little bit hotter than usual? I didn't really think anything about it.

"Wow, that movie was, like, really funny!" I said as we walked out of the theater, holding hands, how did that happen?

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you liked it." Jacob said with a smile on his face. Is he ever not smiling?

The drive back to my house was very fun and peaceful. I didn't want to leave Jacob, ever. It's weird, I feel so attached to him even though it's only been one date. We walked to my front door.

"Well, I had a good time Jacob," I said.

"Me too, Raney," he grinned then leaned in and kissed me. On the cheek, which was a small disappointment.

"Bye Jacob,"

"Bye Raney,"

And with that, I got out my keys, unlocked the door, and walked inside.

"OH MY GOSH, HOW WAS THE DATE?"

Oh gosh.

**A/N: SO… Did you like it? Hate it? Thought it was totally awesome? Thought it sucked pitifully? Well WHATEVER you think… REVIEW! They make me warm and fuzzy inside. Lol!**

**R E V I E W !**

**MsBookWorm7**


End file.
